After user equipment (User Equipment, UE) accesses an evolved packet system (Evolved Packet System, EPS), a packet data network (Packet Data Network, PDN) gateway (PDN Gateway, PGW) allocates an Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP) address to the UE, and the UE implements data transmission with an external network by using the IP address. All uplink data packets of the UE are sent to the external network by using the PGW, and all downlink data packets of the external network are sent to the UE by using the PGW.
For a data packet of an Internet application (Over The Top, OTT), processing the data packet by an access network side may optimize a service of OTT. However, the access network side currently cannot determine which data packet needs to be processed. In addition, a mobile edge computing (Mobile Edge Computing, MEC) platform currently cannot determine a data packet on which local routing is performed, either.
Therefore, a data packet processing policy is needed, to process a data packet according to the policy.